


It's A New Dawn, A New Day, and I'm Feeling Good

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [28]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7452745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend some time in a jail cell on Clom. He finally admits to her what happened to Jack and promises her they can go see him. Rose decides to put the moves on the Doctor once their out of jail as they head back to the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A New Dawn, A New Day, and I'm Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-eight: A story that ends at sunrise

They had been running away from the authorities on Clom, mere feet from the TARDIS when they were captured. With some fast-talking, the Doctor had been able to get them in the same jail cell, which he was currently pacing up and down in. Rose was perched on the small bed watching him, her chin resting on her hand. It hadn’t been her fault that they were in this predicament, at least not this time. The Doctor had overturned a cart, which in turn caused them to have been found out. Apparently strangers were forbidden on Clom.

“I’m sorry, Rose.” He told her softly as he moved to sit down next to her.

“It’s all right, Doctor. I shouldn’t have asked you to bring me here.”

It had been four months since she made the decision to stay with the Doctor and not go to Pete’s World, as the Doctor had called it. Knowing she would never see her mum again had been a horrible feeling, but she had pictures and the Doctor was trying to come up with a way for her to at least talk to her mum. She had thought back to one of the last times they had visited and asked if they could visit Clom. Since he had never been, he agreed and here they were.

“I don’t think they’ll hurt us. More than likely they’ll let us go with a warning or a fine.”

“More than likely?” She questioned, turning her gaze towards him.

“I’m working on a way to get us out of here.” He promised before standing up again. “You should get some rest, if you’re tired.”

“’M not. ‘M sorry we got caught up in all of this.”

“I should have researched better.” He quipped, glancing over at her from the door. “None of this is your fault, Rose.” He turned back to the door and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver, trying to find some way out of this for them.

“At least this isn’t the worst jail we’ve been in.” Rose quipped as she leaned back against the wall, watching as he scanned the door.

“Remember the one on Arkannis Major?”

She laughed, her eyes wide with amusement. “That one was Jack’s fault. He never should have lied. Good thing he was able to escape.” She furrowed her brow slightly. “I really miss him.”

The Doctor cleared his throat softly. “He’s still alive.” He admitted quietly. “Remember Bad Wolf?”

“Only what you’ve told me and the few things that’ve come to me in dreams. Why?”

“The one last act of the time war was to bring life. You brought him back to life, Rose.” He told her softly. “He can’t die.”

“What?” She yelled, her eyes wide. “How was I able to do that?”

“You looked into the Vortex. No one is meant to do that. The Daleks had exterminated him and while the Vortex was running through you, you killed all of them and brought Jack back.”

“Quiet in there.” One of the guards knocked on the door with a warning before moving away.

The Doctor walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. “Jack is fine.”

“Can we go visit him?”

“Welllll.” He looked over at her, seeing that she was truly upset about this. He knew Jack wouldn’t feel right to himself or the TARDIS, but if it meant seeing Rose happy, he would do anything. “I’ll see if I can find him once we’re back on the TARDIS.”

“Ta.” She narrowed her eyes at him before nudging his foot with hers. “Why didn’t you tell me about Jack?”

“Never found the right time. You know with everything going on.” He gestured to his face.

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She had told the Doctor she wasn’t tired but the day was catching up with her and they had been stuck in this cell for hours. Maybe a quick kip wouldn’t be too bad.

“Sleep, my Rose.” The Doctor pressed a kiss to the top of her head and settled back against the wall as she cuddled into his side. If this was how being locked in a cell would go, he wouldn’t mind being stuck as long as Rose was by his side.

It was four in the morning, local time, when they were let out of the cell. They had warned them to return to their ship and never return. The Doctor thanked the guard and woke Rose up as gently as he could with promises that she could sleep when they got back to the TARDIS. As they walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor kept glancing over at her to make sure she was okay.

“Will you lay with me?” She questioned as she laced their fingers together. She had asked him the night after she became separated from her mum and every few days she would ask him to stay with her. They hadn’t done more than kiss, but for Rose, it just meant she wasn’t alone.

“Yes. Do you want to meet in my room once we’ve both had a chance to shower?”

“Are you saying I smell, Doctor?” She teased him, her tongue poking out slightly from behind her teeth.

“No.” He choked out, shaking his head quickly. “We’ve been in a jail cell for twelve hours. Thought you might want to get refreshed.”

“We could save water and shower together, you know.”

“The TARDIS has an endless supply of hot water, Rose.” He reminded her as they approached the TARDIS.

Rose shook her head at him as she unlocked the door. For a Time Lord, he was pretty clueless. Looking up at the sky she saw that the sun was just coming up. A new day, a new start she mused to herself. Slipping her hand into the Doctor’s she tugged gently. “You’re really going to make me shower alone, Doctor?”

“Well, I mean,” He cleared his throat as he looked down at his shoes. “I could wash your back. Make sure you didn’t miss any spots. Make sure you didn’t pick anything up at the jail.”

“I could do the same.” She offered as she stepped into the TARDIS, waiting for the Doctor to join her.

As he looked up to the sky, he grinned. There were so many promises to be held when the sun first rose in the mornings. Maybe this would be their morning to make promises of their own.


End file.
